Padecendo no Paraíso
by Jessie Marauders
Summary: Rony Weasley precisa de um sócio! Quem será a pessoa mais indicada para tal cargo? Isso vocês descobrirão só se lerem a fic e também ficarão sabendo que o ditado “Amigos, amigos, negócios a parte” nem sempre funciona. U.A.
1. Capítulo 1

**Weee... essa fic é U.A (universo alternativo) e contém os personagens de Harry Potter (não pertencem a mim, mas a J.K. Rowlling).**

**Espero que gostem **

**Padecendo no Paraíso**

**Capítulo 1**

Quantos metros será que tinha aquela fila? E quantas horas ele ainda teria que esperar? Por que ele teve que escolher justamente o horário do almoço para fazer tal coisa? Céus, sua cabeça viraria ao contrario se aquelas perguntas insistissem em importuná-lo por mais tempo e, principalmente, se aquela fila quilométrica não andasse.

Cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e olhou a sua volta à procura de algum rosto conhecido, porém nada, ninguém que o pudesse ajudar naquele sufoco. E põe sufoco nisso, já que estava de terno e gravata em pleno dia de verão... que dia era mesmo? 13?

Passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos nervosamente e então deu mais um passo a frente quando o resto da fila andou milagrosamente.

Ele podia, simplesmente, vir outra hora, marcar um horário com o gerente, mas ele não tinha outra alternativa, ele precisava daquela resposta o quanto antes, até porque outras pessoas também dependiam daquilo.

-O próximo, por favor? – o ruivo ouviu a atendente chamar e viu o homem da sua frente ir à direção desta. O próximo seria ele, graças a Deus, e então ele ouviria a resposta e poderia correr para a casa e tirar aquela maldita roupa.

Segurou com mais firmeza a pasta preta em suas mãos e então esperou o atendente, que acabava de ficar livre, o chamar, porém, para sua infeliz e completa surpresa, o homem não chamou o seu nome, e muito menos fizera sinal para ele se aproximar, mas sim erguera uma linda e pequena placa branca à frente do caixa com a pequena, mas odiável frase "Diriga-se ao outro caixa".

Aquilo não era uma tremenda falta de educação? Ele também estava em seu horário de almoço e estava trabalhando do mesmo jeito. Por que aquele F.D.P. tinha que parar justamente naquele horário?

Balançou a cabeça suavemente e, novamente, passou a mão pelos seus cabelos ruivos, que agora já estavam parecendo mais um suco de cenoura, por causa do suor que insistia em descer pelo seu rosto. Por que aquele banco tinha ar condicionado, senão o usavam?

Suspirou exasperado e então abriu um grande e abobado sorriso quando ouvira aquela maravilhosa musica tocar: "O próximo por gentileza?"

Andou até a mulher e então a cumprimentou com educação, abrindo logo em seguido sua pasta e tirando de lá alguns papeis.

-O que o senhor deseja?

-Eu estive aqui na semana passada falando sobre um empréstimo para a abertura de uma empresa, eu apenas gostaria de saber se o empréstimo foi liberado.

-Um momento, por favor... – a mulher falou e então voltou sua atenção para o computador a sua frente e começou a digitar algumas coisas. – Algum documento com foto, por favor?

-Ah sim... – o ruivo, um pouco atrapalhado, diga-se de passagem, abriu sua pasta e tirou sua carteira de couro marrom de dentro desta, retirando então sua identidade e entregando para a funcionária com a foto para baixo.

-Ronald Weasley, é isso?

-Sim.

-O senhor é solteiro?

-Sim...

-Tem algum comprovante de endereço aí? – a mulher novamente lhe perguntou. Estava começando a perder a paciência com tantas perguntas, já que eram as mesmas que ele havia respondido na semana passada. O que custava lhe entregarem os sem aquela chatice toda? Assim, ele poderia sair daquele local infernal e a linda funcionária poderia fazer seu horário de almoço satisfeita... seria tão... perfeito.

Abriu novamente sua pasta e tirou uma conta de luz do mês passado. Embora morasse sozinho, tinha que confessar que aquela conta era muito alta e ele certamente não conseguiria pagar se não tivesse um emprego bom. Ainda bem que a sua irmã, Gina, havia lhe dado aquele emprego na empresa de cosméticos dela, a Lipsticks & Glosses, pois daquela maneira ele conseguiu comprar o apartamento em que mora e economizar algum dinheiro para abrir a sua empresa. A única coisa que estava lhe preocupando era deixar sua irmã na mão, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: sua irmã não precisava muito dele, não quando ela tinha o marido por perto, o Harry Potter, Diretor da empresa, seu grande amigo, que por incrível que pareça, acabou virando seu cunhado também.

-Senhor?

-Sim...

-Estou falando com o senhor...

-Oh Desculpe... eu estava apenas pensando. Mas e então?

- Eu vou passar o senhor para o Gerente Administrativo. Ele lhe explicará como ficou o seu empréstimo com mais detalhes, mas posso lhe assegurar que já está tudo encaminhado.

-Claro... muito obrigado. – Rony falou enquanto recolhia seus documentos.

-É com aquele senhor ali.

-Obrigado. – Rony repetiu e então se dirigiu até o homem que a funcionária havia lhe indicado e então parou na frente da mesa deste.

-Senhor Weasley?

-Sim, Ronald Weasley.

-Sente-se, por favor. – O homem que aparentava ser muito mais velho que o ruivo e que tinha o retrato de duas garotas, certamente suas filhas, de mais ou menos 15 anos, falou e então virou-se para o armário atrás de si para procurar algumas folhas. – Aqui está. – o gerente falou depois de alguns minutos de espera, colocando uma pasta preta na frente do ruivo.

-Posso dar uma olhada?

-Claro... você precisa assinar algumas folhas para provar que está de acordo com as clausulas do contrato de pagamento e mais outras folhas acerca dos futuros juros que possam conter, caso você atrase algum pagamento relativo ao empréstimo.

-Mas isso eu faço aqui também?

-Sim... uma parte sim, ou melhor, praticamente tudo. Meu senhor, não confunda o empréstimo com a abertura da sua empresa.

-Claro... – Rony falou rispidamente e então começou a ler o contrato. Não era muito bom nessas coisas, mas sempre ouviu falar que devia ler tudo, ainda mais um contrato daqueles de empréstimo, onde poderiam ter juros exorbitantes ali no meio.

Minutos depois, Rony estava assinando as folhas do empréstimo e então entregou ao gerente, que atenciosamente guardara no lugar onde anteriormente elas estavam.

-Agora essas, senhor.

Rony pegou a outra pasta e a abriu, lendo também os itens que ali estavam, até que ele parou em uma especificamente, não acreditando no que seus olhos viam.

-Eu vou precisar de um sócio?

-Sim senhor, sua renda não é suficiente para pegar um empréstimo nesse porte. Você precisa de um sócio que complemente isso, senhor.

-Mas eu vou abrir uma empresa só minha! Não havia nada disso aqui na semana passada.

-Claro que não senhor... esses documentos foram feitos após o seu pedido de empréstimo... o que comprova que o senhor não tem uma renda suficiente para abrir tal empresa. Se o senhor me permitir, eu lhe aconselho a pegar sim um sócio, mas que a porcentagem deste não ultrapasse os 30 de sua empresa. Desta forma o senhor terá um bom capital.

-Hm... eu não queria que fosse dessa maneira... e eu nem sei que colocar como meu sócio. Pode ser algum familiar?

-Claro, menos sua esposa.

-Sou solteiro! – Rony repetiu novamente. Estava se enchendo com aquilo, ainda mais quando ele novamente olhou em seu relógio e constatou que estava mais do que atrasado.

-Então o senhor pode colocar qualquer um da família, o que eu não acho uma boa idéia.

-Mas já que a empresa é minha... – Rony começou um pouco estressado.

-Meu senhor, estou aqui apenas para ajudá-lo. Não é necessário que atenda todos os meus conselhos...

-Obrigado mesmo assim. – Rony falou e então assinou um pouco sem jeito o contrato, entregando-o logo em seguida ao gerente, que parecia não estar mais com o seu habitual bom humor. Talvez o (ou a falta de) humor do ruivo estava contagiando qualquer um naquela manhã.

-Não por isso.

Rony pegou sua pasta e então saiu da falta de ar condicionado daquele banco para o ar quente e pavoroso das ruas de Londres, que pareciam mais calma depois do horário do almoço ter acabado.

Afrouxou um pouco a gravata e começou o seu percurso para a empresa da sua irmã, que felizmente não era muito longe dali, mas pelo menos era tempo suficiente para pensar e colocar as idéias em ordem.

O que ele faria agora? Tinha todos os documentos assinados e em ordem, mas para por em funcionamento a sua empresa, ele teria que encontrar um sócio. Adoraria colocar o Harry nisso, mas sentia que o amigo não aceitaria, já que o trabalho na Lipsticks & Glosses era o suficiente para o seu cunhado; e sua irmã não o deixaria abandonar o cargo de Direção. Tirando isso, não lhe restava muita escolha dentro de sua família, já que todos os seus irmãos estavam muito bem empregados, assim como suas esposas.

Poderia colocar sua namorada, mas como o gerente do banco disse esposa não era permitida como sócio, a não ser que ele não se casasse com Lilá, o que não era tão ruim assim mas... não iria querer viver o resto da sua vida com Lilá sendo apenas sua namorada, mas mandando em si na empresa e na sua vida. Era terrível demais até para pensar...

Mas então o que ele poderia fazer? Colocar um anúncio no jornal pedindo um sócio por tempo determinado? Até que não era má idéia... mas nisso ele pensaria mais tarde...

Continua...

_**N/A: Saiu curtinho esse... até porque eu fiz para ser uma espécie de prólogo pessoal... e para dar uma idéia a vocês do que será essa fic... minha primeira experiência de U.A. **_

_**Às vezes enquanto eu escrevia, parecia que tinha que acrescentar um castelo, magia ou qualquer coisa no meio... mas infelizmente ou felizmente aqui essas coisas não vão aparecer \o/**_

**_Me digam o que acharam da idéia... Quem vcs acham que será o sócio do Rony? Isso vocês vão descobrir mais tarde e os outros persoangens envolvidos tbm _**

_**Só mais uma coisa... para aqueles que leêm "Entre a razão e o coração" eu não abandonei a fic, ela está temporariamente parada... mas logo eu coloco mais um cap **_


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A: Primeiramente, gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora, sendo que eu já estava com o capítulo terminado e se tratando de uma fic nova, eu sempre atualizo freqüentemente.**

**Espero que agora eu recomece com o meu ritmo normal e que vocês dêem o ar da graça e comentem!**

**Padecendo no Paraíso**

**Capítulo 2**

**Demitindo e contratando**

-Só não está atrasado porque Gina ainda está vomitando o café da manhã lá em cima... – Harry falou desgostoso rodando em sua cadeira de rodinhas atrás da mesa da Diretoria da Lipsticks & Glosses assim que um homem de cabelos levemente bagunçados e ruivos adentrou a sala de reuniões da Diretoria.

-A Gina não pode reclamar se eu me atraso ou não... muito menos você... afinal eu estava resolvendo problemas da empresa, além de é claro cuidar da minha futura empresa! – Rony respondeu largando a sua pasta sobre a mesa de Harry enquanto afrouxava sua gravata.

-E eu reclamei por acaso? – Harry perguntou fingindo magoa enquanto um sorriso maroto brincava em seus lábios. – Senta aí e se acalma...

Rony suspirou exasperado e então resolveu fazer o que seu cunhado havia sugerido, afinal, ele tinha que confessar que estava mesmo muito estressado.

-Então... como foi lá?

-Espera a reunião começar... – Rony falou vingando-se de alguma forma do moreno a sua frente que franziu o cenho. Quando aquele ruivo está mal humorado, sai da frente, ninguém consegue amansá-lo novamente.

-Nossa... pensei que quando você começasse a namorar você ia ficar mais calmo, mas vejo que você piorou...

-E quem não pioraria namorando a Lilá?

-Que amor... ! – Gina havia acabado de entrar na sala e segurava uma xícara de chá nas mãos e sorria divertida para o irmão.

-Até que enfim... – Rony revidou, enquanto sua irmã se dirigia até seu lugar de costume, ou seja na cadeira à direita de Harry.

-Está tudo bem com você, amor? – o moreno perguntou praticamente em um sussurro, o que a ruiva respondeu em um aceno de cabeça.

-Podemos começar?

-Por acaso, Rony, somos nos três apenas os diretores dessa empresa?

-Não... mas somos os mais importantes, afinal Harry é o Diretor Geral, você a dona e eu o Diretor de negócios, ou seja, o resto é resto.

-Nossa, o seu humor me dá arrepios, Ronald! – Harry falou sarcasticamente enquanto apertava um botão qualquer do telefone. – Luna, chama o Sr. Neville e o Sr. Sirius... eles estão atrasados para a reunião! – Harry falou dando seu habitual sorriso que só significava uma coisa: Ele estava muito satisfeito por pegar no pé de Sirius, o Diretor Publicitário. Já Neville, era o Diretor que desenvolvia os produtos para empresa – Diretor Químico - era chamado por ele e por Gina, além é claro de Luna, sua esposa, como a cabeça daquela empresa. Não seriam nada sem ele!

-Sim senhor. – a voz da jovem Luna fora-se ouvida pelo telefone e então Harry desligou o mesmo e voltou-se para Gina lembrando-se de algo que ele queria ter perguntado muito antes. – Você sabe por que a Cho não veio?

Gina franziu o cenho e então bebeu um gole de seu chá, como se estivesse arranjando tempo para pensar em algo que havia acontecido naquela manhã mesmo.

-Ah, claro! Ela me pediu para ficar livre durante à tarde. Parece que o Junior não estava passando bem...

-O filho dela com o Cedrico? – Rony perguntou finalmente, quando seu humor parecia ter voltado ao normal. Isso é se há um humor normal naquele homem de cabelos ruivos.

-Sim... eu nunca vi uma criança com apenas três anos de idade ser tão doente!

-Tendo um pai como aqueles... – Harry deixou escapar e então Gina o olhou carrancuda.

-Claro, a culpa não seria da sua linda secretária, não é mesmo? Eu ainda não entendi o porquê de você ter colocado a Luna como recepcionista e a Cho como sua secretária. A Luna seria muito mais útil.

-Mas a Cho passou no teste... – Harry continuou. Já estava se enchendo com todo aquele ciúme possessivo da sua esposa. Cho era bem casada, amava o marido e Gina ainda lhe enchia a paciência por cauda da morena. O que ele havia feito para merecer aquilo? Ele não sabia.

-Passou ou passaram ela? – Gina perguntou, mas não obteve resposta alguma, já que no exato momento Sirius e Neville adentravam na sala. O primeiro estava com seu habitual sorriso nos lábios e trazia um banner enrolado perfeitamente embaixo dos seus braços. Já Neville estava sério e com os habituais tons vermelhos nas suas maçãs do rosto, além, é claro, de estar carregando sua maleta com a futura coleção de cosméticos.

-Boa tarde! – Sirius falou dando leves tapinhas nas costas de Rony que apenas suspirou resignado e sentou-se mais ereto na cadeira. Neville sentou ao seu lado e Sirius resolveu sentar-se ao lado de Gina, sua querida nora, já que se considerava como um pai biológico ao Harry, desde que o havia adotado quando este havia perdido seus pais em um acidente de carro.

-Sogrão! Que sorriso é esse? – Gina perguntou depois de receber um beijo em seu rosto pelo moreno.

-É por que eu vi a nora mais linda!

-Eu sou sua única nora, Sirius... pelo menos é assim que eu espero... – Gina disse irônica, lançando olhares maldosos na direção de Harry que naquela ocasião adoraria se enfiar em um buraco.

-Vamos começar logo essa reunião. – Harry respondeu arrumando alguns papéis na sua frente. – Começamos com você mesmo, _papai_.

-Prefiro que me chame de padrinho apenas, Harry... não tenho idade para ser pai de um troglodita desse tamanho!

-Mas é, adotivo, mas é... E isso não importa agora... assuntos pessoais depois da reunião. – Nisso o moreno fizera questão de olhar para Gina que sorriu marotamente. – Por que você não começa mostrando esse banner aí?

-Ótima idéia... – Sirius falou colocando o banner sobre a mesa e o desenrolando.

Todos olharam maravilhados para o trabalho, que como sempre, estava esplendido e era a cara do Sirius.

-Você fez tudo isso sozinho? – Harry perguntou zombeteiro.

-Não... fiz me inspirando na beleza feminina, tem melhor ajuda do que essa? – Sirius perguntou enquanto mostrava a foto de uma linda modelo que havia sido contratada para usar os produtos e fazer as propagandas para a empresa.

-Como é mesmo o nome da sua linda ajudante? – Rony perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente, atraindo olhares irados da única representante do sexo feminino naquela sala.

-Fleur Delacour. Até o nome ela tem de bonito. – Sirius falou passando uma mão pelos seus cabelos enquanto olhava cada detalhe da foto da modelo. Era nessas horas que Gina queria colocar uma "baranga" para representar o produto, talvez dessa forma, eles olhariam mais para a maquiagem e o rosto rejuvenescido pelos produtos do que para pernas e seios, como Sirius estava fazendo no momento.

-Parece simples demais... Por que tiveram que chamar essa francesinha palerma ao invés de contratarem uma modelo do nosso país?

-Ah, Gina... você quer sucesso, não quer? Então nada melhor do que ter a top mais cobiçada do mundo fazendo propaganda para a sua empresa vender os seus produtos.

-Mas mesmo assim... eu até concordaria que a Cho fosse a modelo... afinal ela também é bonita e é da nossa empresa...

Todos olharam abismados para a ruiva que balançou os ombros. Afinal, aquele grupo de diretores e os demais funcionários estavam carecas de saber que a ruivinha nutria um ciúme mortal pela linda secretária da Diretoria, em especial, de Harry.

-Sem comentário querida norinha, mas eu acho...

-Você não tem que achar nada... seu tempo acabou! – Harry falou na tentativa de mudar para outro assunto, já que ele sabia que aquela situação lhe resultaria em um belo problema com sua esposa.

-Que filho ingrato que eu fui arrumar...

-Sua vez, Neville. – Gina falou sorrindo docemente e então o Diretor Químico abriu sua pasta sobre a mesa, depois de um Sirius relutante ter tirado o banner; e tirou algumas novas amostras do produto que era lançamento para o próximo trimestre colocando-os em fileira e em ordem de lançamento.

O loiro colocou a pasta no chão e então – depois de tossir umas duas vezes – começou a explicar cada amostra posta sobre a mesa.

- Eu, juntamente com a minha equipe, resolvemos mudar um pouco a formula de alguns produtos, inovar, como diria o Sirius... já que ele também decidiu inovar em suas propagandas, eu resolvi fazer o mesmo...

-Conta Logo, Neville... – Gina falou radiante e morrendo de vontade de testar os novos produtos. Talvez aquela hora fosse a preferida da ruiva e a mais chata para os diretores do sexo masculino, o que não eram vaidosos, claro, porque de vez em quando Sirius adorava experimentar algum creme de barbear novo.

-Tudo bem... vou começar mostrando esse aqui. – o homem falou enquanto pegava um frasco arredondado e verde escuro. – Um gloss que não sai na água. Tenho que dar todos os créditos desse produto para a minha esposa, a Luna, porque foi ela quem reclamou que os gloss nunca duravam muito, então eu decidi criar algo que durasse, afinal, qual mulher gosta de algo que não dura?

-Slogan perfeito! – Gina falou sorridente enquanto pegava uma amostra e passava em sim mesmo. Tanto Harry, quanto os outros ficaram esperando ansiosos para saber como ficaria o produto na ruiva e se ela aceitaria aquele lançamento. – E o produto está perfeito! – a ruiva completou quando olhou-se no pequeno espelho entregue por Neville.

-Que ótimo... obrigado. Eu só acho que deveríamos pedir para o nosso fabricante umas novas embalagens. Produto novo requer embalagem com um design novo.

-Não sei não... – Harry começou balançando a cabeça e entregando alguns papeis para cada um dos presentes ali. - ... Essa empresa de embalagens, a...

-Malfoy's Box. – Rony completou sentindo algo dentro de si revirar-se.

-Isso mesmo... ela tem aumentado cada vez mais o valor dos seus produtos, porém sua qualidade vem diminuindo gradativamente... não sei se manteremos relações com essa empresa. Receio que nossos clientes possam reclamar da má qualidade e que nós tenhamos que aumentar o valor do nosso produto para continuar tendo o nosso lucro... – Harry falou, sentindo o olhar de Gina sobre si de forma nervosa, afinal, fora ela que escolhera aquela empresa e não queria mudar, de jeito nenhum, de fornecedores.

-Mas eu acho que vocês não vão mais precisar se preocupar com isso... – Rony começou ansioso. Aquele era o exato momento para falar sobre os seus negócios e ao mesmo tempo ajudar a empresa da sua irmã.

-E por que você diz isso? – Sirius perguntou ficando mais interessado.

-Como eu disse à vocês na nossa última reunião, eu decidi sair da empresa para abrir o meu próprio negócio, já que eu havia conseguido juntar dinheiro para fazer isso e tive que pedir um empréstimo, mas nada muito alto. Alem do mais, eu queria colocar tudo o que eu aprendi na minha faculdade de administração e aqui em pratica... Por isso, nesse exato momento eu me demito da Lipsticks and Glosses e ofereço vocês o meu serviço de qualidade e um bom preço, afinal, pelo o que eu pude ver, vocês estão precisando de um novo fornecedor de embalagens! – Rony finalizou com um sorriso brilhante nos lábios, enquanto os outros o olhavam abismados.

-Como é? – Harry fora o primeiro a manifestar sua opinião. – Quem disse que você pode ir se demitindo desse jeito? Nós não temos quem colocar no seu lugar...

-Se vocês quiserem, eu indico um... – Sirius interrompeu, porém resolvera se calar quando seu "filho" lhe olhara com o pior de seus olhares.

-Mas faz mais de meses que eu venho advertindo vocês de que eu iria sair... por que já não acharam um? Ou vocês achavam que eu não conseguiria?

-Não é isso... – a ruiva colocou-se na conversa com uma expressão irritada no rosto. – Você apenas nos pegou de surpresa. Sabíamos que você conseguiria, mas não tão cedo... e muito menos que queria trabalhar para nós! – nesse momento a ruiva sorriu. Ela mesma tinha que confessar que era difícil largar a Malfoy's Box, porque tiveram negócios em conjunto por muito tempo, mas ela queria ajudar o seu irmão e para isso, teria que mudar a empresa de embalagens.

-E então... vocês aceitam a minha proposta?

-Que pergunta, Rony... claro. – Harry respondeu com um meio sorriso. Mesmo sabendo que continuariam trabalhando juntos, o moreno sentia que estava perdendo um grande colega de trabalho.

-Ótimo então... eu vou continuar aqui até vocês acharem alguém para me substituir e até eu achar um sócio para mim...

-Por que sócio? – Neville deixou escapar quando guardava seu material na pasta novamente.

-Uma das clausulas para o empréstimo era esse... eu não tenho renda o suficiente para abrir uma empresa de tal porte e pedir um empréstimo daquela altura, sendo que eles não sabem o dinheiro que eu tenho guardado, que eu economizei, para isso... Mas não vai ser por muito tempo, só até eu pagar o empréstimo... – Pelo menos era isso que ele pensava.

-Hm... tudo bem então... vamos dar uma olhada nos currículos. Vou pedir para Cho fazer isso logo amanha pela manhã... se alguém tiver uma pessoa para indicar, de confiança...

-A Cho não vai olhar currículo nenhum, porque eu tenho a pessoa certa para o cargo. – Sirius falou cruzando os braços.

-Diga quem é então?

-Não... tenho que falar com a pessoa primeiro... mas eu tenho certeza que ela vai aceitar e tenho certeza que é a melhor pessoa para o cargo...

-Ótimo... assim eu fico tranqüilo... – Rony suspirou mais aliviado.

-Graças ao titio aqui, né...

-Não vai se vangloriando muito não, porque eu ainda tenho mais uma coisa para te pedir... – Rony falou e então começou a escrever algo no verso do papel que Harry lhe entregou – sendo que este olhou de forma assassina para Rony quando o ruivo inventara de usar seu material de cronograma – e o entregou para Sirius, que prontamente pegou o papel.

-Você quer o que?

-Um anúncio... quero que você faça uma propaganda para eu achar um sócio... você faria isso para o Rony aqui?

Sirius franziu o cenho, porém logo um sorriso de orelha a orelha fora surgindo nos lábios do moreno, que finalmente respondeu: - É para isso que eu estou aqui... aceito!

Rony também sorriu e então quando todos pensaram que a reunião estava finalmente encerrada, Gina levantou-se rapidamente e chamou a atenção deles com um aceno de mão.

-Eu ainda tenho algo para dizer... não é sobre a empresa, mas acho que vocês vão gostar de saber... afinal vai ser muito útil para o futuro da nossa empresa... - Sirius, Rony e Neville a olharam curiosos, enquanto que Harry apenas alargou mais o seu sorriso. Só queria ver a cara deles quando sua esposa contasse o pequeno segredo dela. Só dessa forma, ele saberia como não deveria ter ficado cômica sua própria expressão quando soube que ia...

-Harry e eu vamos ter um bebê! – Gina falou interrompendo os pensamentos do moreno que a olhou finalmente e piscou um olho.

Sirius levantou-se bruscamente enquanto que Rony jogou-se para trás na cadeira. Neville, por sua vez, fora o único que mantivera o juízo em perfeito estado e conseguira dizer: - Parabéns!

-E vocês não vão dizer nada? – Harry perguntou levantando-se também.

-A vida é de vocês... – Rony começou depois de ter processado melhor a informação. - ... mas eu vou adorar ter um ruivinho de olhos verdes me enchendo a paciência e me chamando de tio! - Gina sorriu e então andou até o irmão o envolvendo em um caloroso abraço.

-Agora só falta você, Sirius... – Harry falou olhando apreensivo para o pai-adotivo e padrinho. – O que você me diz?

-Que eu sou muito novo para ser, você sabe o que... – Sirius falou e então passou uma mão pelo rosto e fechou os olhos para logo abri-los novamente, esperando acordar do sonho louco que havia tido no qual ele estava se transformando em avô, mas para sua surpresa, tudo era real e muito.

-Deixa de ser chorão... tenho certeza de que quando o bebe nascer você vai ser o av...

-Não fale essa palavra! O que as garotas vão pensar de mim...!

-Que você é _vovô_, oras... – Gina completou marota. – e o mais enxuto e gostoso de todos...

-Gina! – Harry disse ganhando tons vermelhos pelo rosto. Sempre soube que seu padrinho arrancava mais suspiros do que ele e Rony juntos de suas clientes, mas sua esposa não precisava aderir àquele fã-clube também.

-Está certo... você também será o pai mais gato!

-Chega dessa conversa... estamos em reunião, por favor! – Harry falou afrouxando um pouco sua gravata e olhando em volta, mais precisamente para o ar condicionado que não parecia estar funcionando.

-Mas pensei que estivesse encerrada... – Sirius perguntou em fingida inocência.

-E por que ainda estão aqui? – Harry perguntou mal humorado.

-Vamos... Sirius, eu preciso falar com você... – Rony balançou a cabeça tentando manter-se sério diante daquela cena, o que não fora muito fácil, afinal ele tinha muitas assuntos para resolver sobre sua empresa.

-Claro... – Sirius aceitou sorridente, porém antes de sair, deu um beijo no rosto de sua nora, que sorriu simplesmente.

Rony e Sirius saíram da sala, deixando apenas o casal e Neville, que parecia estar em outro mundo, mais precisamente em suas novas experiências.

-Posso ir, senhor...

-Claro Neville, claro... – Gina fora quem falou, levantando-se junto com o Diretor Químico da empresa e o guiando até a porta. Assim que este saiu, Gina virou-se para Harry com um meio sorriso no rosto. – Ainda está bravo comigo? – a ruiva perguntou andando lentamente até seu marido.

-Que palavra é essa? Bravo, eu? Com você? Nunca... – o homem falou andando até a ruiva e a enlaçando pela cintura.

Quem os visse não diria que haviam acabado de ter mais uma daquelas famosas discussões entre os donos da Empresa de Cosméticos...

**Continua no próximo capítulo... **

**N/A: Então, gostaram? Então me diga!**

**Bjns **


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A: Até que esse capítulo fluiu mais rápido e eu gostei de fazer ele, porque apareceu finalmente qual será o foco da fic, enfim, espero, como sempre, que apreciem mais esse capítulo e que não deixem de comentar, pois é esses comentários que me fazem continuar **

**Capítulo 3**

Estava sentada sossegada na sua mesa de costume no bar do centro da cidade. Sempre gostara daquele lugar, principalmente porque era calmo, serviam um bom suco de uva e ela conseguia fazer suas tarefas tranqüilamente.

-Eu nem sei mais porque pergunto onde você quer se encontrar comigo. - uma voz já conhecida a assustara, a tirando de seu momento de concentração.

-E eu nem sei mais porque me concentro quando sei que você está quase chegando... – a jovem falou, mas sua voz não passou nenhuma irritação, pelo contrário, havia uma euforia imensa em suas expressões.

A jovem ruiva recém chegada sorriu marota e tratou logo de sentar-se e chamar o atendente.

-Pois bem... está preparada para ouvir a novidade? – Gina perguntou para a jovem que fechava seu livro e o colocava de lado sobre a mesa do bar.

-Estou aqui para isso... aliás, eu também tenho algo para lhe contar.

-Eu só espero que não seja o mesmo que eu... – Gina disse passando uma mão sobre seu ventre instintivamente, o que não foi deixado de lado pelos olhos castanhos da jovem a sua frente.

-Não... você não vai me dizer que...

-Sim, Hermione, eu vou ser mamãe! – Gina falou sorrindo abertamente, porém logo calou-se e sentiu seu rosto avermelhar ao perceber que o atendente as olhava confuso.

Parecia que Gina ainda estava no colegial e era uma menina tímida. Talvez aquele lado dela nunca fosse a deixar, mesmo ela sendo uma executiva de grande porte.

-Bem... dois sucos de uvas, por favor. – Hermione pediu ao ver que sua amiga não estava muito em condições, o que era óbvio.

O atendente anotou o pedido e saiu quase que imediatamente da mesa. Gina queria não pensar que fora por sua causa...

-Tudo bem Gina, não é todo dia que se conta uma novidade desse tamanho, não? – Hermione tentou acalmá-la, o que não foi muito difícil.

-Sei... mas deixa isso para lá... dá próxima vez vou te contar as coisas no meu apartamento.

Hermione não pode deixar de rir, o que foi feito da mesma forma por Gina, que logo em seguida ficara séria.

-Mas e então, qual a sua novidade?

-Tenho certeza de que não vai te abalar muito... não perto da notícia de sua gravidez. – Hermione falou enquanto retirava um pequeno panfleto dobrado de dentro do seu livro.

-Eu imprimi isso hoje pela manhã. Não faz muito tempo que noticiaram, porque eu estou sempre checando e até ontem não tinha nada. Enfim, é perfeito para mim.

-O que é então? – Gina perguntou retirando o papel das mãos da jovem.

Seus olhos esverdeados percorreram o folheto de tudo que foi maneira, até chegar ao nome do encarregado: "Sirius Black".

-Você só pode estar brincando... tem certeza que não conhece esse nome? – Gina perguntou ainda com o nome de seu diretor publicitário e sogro em mente.

-Claro que eu sei quem é... por isso mesmo eu acho que é uma oportunidade de ouro.

-Você quer mesmo ser sócia do meu irmão? – Gina perguntou de repente, mas ela percebeu que fora um erro fazer aquilo justamente quando Hermione sorvia um gole de seu maravilhoso suco de uva.

Todos que estavam presentes pareciam ter se virado para ver a linda jovem se afogar com o suco.

-Seu irmão?! – Hermione perguntou assim que seu acesso de tosse havia passado.

-Não reconheceu o sobrenome "Weasley"?

-Claro que não... quando eu te conheci você já era a senhora "Potter" e eu não me lembrei que você ainda é uma "Weasley". – Hermione respondeu mais calma, pegando o panfleto das mãos da ruiva novamente.

-Claro... mas enfim, você não conhece o meu irmão... ele pode ser talentoso, eficiente... tudo de bom, mas ele é teimoso e você a teimosia em pessoa... não daria certo.

-Gina... não estou me importando com isso, não mesmo... a única coisa que eu quero agora é me vingar do Malfoy. Quando eu fui demitida de lá, eu jurei para mim mesmo que faria isso...

-E você vai fazer isso justamente com os futuros concorrentes deles? – Gina perguntou um pouco temerosa, afinal a empresa dela estaria metida no meio, isso ela já previa.

-Não é perfeito? – Hermione perguntou sorrindo.

-É, pode ser... mas eu já vou te avisando... não vai ser fácil.

Hermione não respondeu nada, apenas sorriu... ela sabia que não seria fácil, não estava sendo fácil para ela desde que havia sido praticamente expulsa da empresa dos Malfoy ao descobrir falcatruas imensas lá. Desde aquele dia ela não conseguia emprego algum... era a chance perfeita para a pessoa perfeita, ela não podia deixar escapar, não mesmo...

-Quando posso falar com seu irmão?

Gina suspirou exasperada. Por um momento havia pensando que ela estava desistindo da idéia, mas como se a Hermione quando queria algo, lutava por esse algo até o final.

-Você pode passar lá na empresa hoje à tarde, ele vai estar lá esperando os "concorrentes" ao cargo.

-Eu estarei lá então. – a jovem sorriu triunfante e dobrou o panfleto novamente, o guardando logo em seguida dentro do seu livro.

* * *

Seus olhos percorriam atentamente as dez páginas com os nomes dos candidatos à sócio. Ele ainda estava tentando resolveu o enigma de como tantas pessoas se inscreveram em tão pouco tempo... talvez a resposta estaria com Sirius Black.

-Luna, avisa o senhor Black que eu preciso falar com ele aqui na minha sala?

-Sim senhor. – o ruivo ouviu a recepcionista e então colocou o fone no gancho novamente.

Ele não podia estar duvidando de tudo aquilo, afinal Sirius era um publicitário famoso. Há muito tempo trabalhava para sua irmã, além do mais ele era da família praticamente. Sirius não usaria meios que o contradissesse para anunciar algo... não faria...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos assim que algumas batidas foram feitas na porta de sua sala. Certamente conseguiria respostas para aqueles seus pensamentos quando mandasse o homem entrar.

-Entre.

-Algum problema? – Sirius perguntou assim que fechou a porta atrás de si.

-Não... aparentemente não. – o ruivo falou tentando não parecer muito preocupado e então indicou a cadeira à frente da sua mesa para o moreno sentar.

-Ótimo, porque já tem uma pessoa querendo falar com você lá fora.

-Já? Mas aqui o horário está bem claro. Apenas a partir das duas horas...

-Pois é... mas acho que ela está ansiosa. – Sirius falou referindo-se à mulher que aguardava do lado de fora.

-Tudo bem, eu já atendo ela... eu só quero saber uma coisa antes... quando você colocou esse anuncio na Internet?

-Ontem pela manhã... – Sirius respondeu prontamente e então sorriu marotamente. – Por que a pergunta? Não acredita no meu trabalho?

-Não... capaz, imagina... – Rony falou ironicamente. –É claro que eu acredito... mas as vezes eu me assusto com essa sua eficiência!

-Fique tranqüilo... você terá um ótimo sócio, ou uma ótima sócia. –Sirius falou piscando maliciosamente para o ruivo que fingiu não entender. – Falando nisso, posso mandar entrar a candidata?

Rony ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira e colocou os papeis sobre a mesa novamente. – Não, diz que eu já chamo. Só quero arrumar algumas coisas.

Sirius sorriu dando de ombros. A "motivação" do jovem estava contagiando qualquer um, e Sirius não queria ser afetado, afinal tinha algumas coisas para resolver ainda.

Após isso, Rony não demorou muito para ajeitar sua mesa que estava uma bagunça horrível, e receber alguém que seria possivelmente seu sócio, dava-lhe a obrigação de manter seu escritório razoavelmente limpo e bem visto.

-Mande ela entrar, por favor. – o ruivo perguntou pelo telefone novamente e então esperou displicente até a jovem entrar em sua sala, o que não demorou nada.

A candidata abriu a porta vagarosamente, deixando Rony um tanto quanto irritado com aquela timidez toda.

-Entre, por favor! – Rony falou finalmente e então a jovem mostrou-se a ele, fechando a porta rapidamente.

-Boa tarde, senhor... – a jovem falou educadamente com um singelo sorriso.

-Você?

-Eu...

-Nós já...? – o Diretor começou, mas não conseguiu finalizar a frase, já que estava surpreso demais por ver ela em sua sala. Não que isso fosse algo terrível ou algo que nunca pudesse acontecer, não, sabia que já a havia visto antes.

-Sim, sou amiga da Gina... – É, ele estava certo, já haviam se visto antes, mas talvez ele não tivesse notado a beleza da jovem.

-Desculpe, mas acho que não sei seu nome. – Rony falou apontando a cadeira a sua frente para que a candidata pudesse se sentar.

-Hermione Granger.

-Oh, certo... Sra...?

-Srta, por favor. – Hermione corrigiu-o enquanto ajeitava-se no lugar predestinado a ela.

-Bem, eu vou fazer algumas perguntas... – começou o Diretor, enquanto mexia em alguns papeis em sua mesa, mais especificamente a procura de um que sabia que havia visto antes na sua frente. - ...enfim... sobre o seu currículo – continuou a falar sem olhar para Hermione que esperava pacientemente, até que...

-Ai! – o futuro empresário gritou quando derrubou o copo de água sobre os poucos papéis que haviam restado sobre a mesa após a bagunça que ele havia feito entre limpar e afastar.

-Não se preocupe... – Hermione tranqüilizou-o pegando as folhas com cuidado para não rasgar. – Sua sorte é que era pouca água.

-Como sou desastrado.. – o ruivo resmungou limpando sua mesa com o pano que tinha sempre por perto para eventuais acidentes.

-Isso acontece...

-Mas deixemos isso de lado... mesmo eu não tendo achado seu currículo!

-Eu tenho outro aqui... – a jovem falou simplesmente, pondo os papéis molhados de lado e retirando de sua pasta outro currículo impecável, o que entregou prontamente a Rony.

-É... obrigado. – o ruivo pegou o currículo e então passou os olhos rapidamente sobre este, detendo-se em alguns pontos mais interessantes. – Quantos anos você tem? – perguntou de repente.

Hermione olhou-o curiosa, afinal aquela era uma pergunta que não esperava, principalmente nas circunstâncias que se encontravam.

-Ahn...

-Sem querer ser inconveniente, é claro, mas você parece muito jovem para ter toda essa formação, cursos e experiência. É realmente muito bom. – Rony finalizou olhando de relance para Hermione, sem deixar de apreciar sua beleza, algo que era impossível de não se notar.

-Eu tenho 25 anos, mas acho que não tenho muita formação...

-... – o ruivo sorriu simplesmente e então continuou a olhar a parte das empresas para qual ela já havia trabalhado.

-Você trabalhou na empresa do Malfoy?

-Sim senhor, por 4 anos, foi minha primeira empresa.

-E por que você saiu de lá? – Rony perguntou interessado, afinal o riquinho mimado não dispensaria alguém com todos aqueles requisitos importantes e interessantes, afinal ele sempre queria o melhor para o seu brinquedinho, ou melhor, sua empresa. – Acredito que alguém como você não seria demitida por algo tão simples... – continuou sentindo que, talvez, pudesse ofender a jovem com sua afirmativa.

-Foram por assuntos pessoais, nada que afetasse o meu trabalho, mas mesmo assim eu decidi sair... – a jovem respondeu sem muitas delongas, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável com aqueles olhos a lhe fitarem, afinal ele, apesar de ser tranqüilo e não muito sério a ponto de intimidar alguém, ele era bonito e... atraente. Devia ter imaginado que o homem seria bonito, afinal a irmã dele também era bonita.

-Certo... bem, eu ainda tenho muitos candidatos para entrevistar, mesmo eu tendo a impressão que você é perfeita para o cargo, enfim... eu contatarei você o mais cedo possível.

Hermione sorriu com aquela ótima notícia, afinal ela sabia que tinha o perfil certo para aquela empresa. Havia trabalhado para os Malfoy, que querendo ou não, com falcatruas ou não, era uma grande empresa e que lhe fornecera muita experiência.

-Aguardarei ansiosa senhor Weasley.

-Rony, por favor. – o jovem tratou logo de corrigi-la, afinal se iriam ser sócios, e isso Rony já tinha inconscientemente decidido, então aquelas formalidades não seriam muito necessárias.

-Certo... – Hermione sorriu e então se retirou da sala, deixando Rony sozinho com seus pensamentos quando um ruído extremamente chato o interrompera. Dizendo todos os xingamentos que sabia, Rony atendeu o celular que estava sobre a sua mesa.

-Alô!

-_Nossa, que jeito é esse de me atender?_

-Eu estava ocupado, apenas isso, e não vi que era você, amor.

_-Sei... mas não importa. Está livre agora?_

-Eu acabei de dizer que estou ocupado agora Lilá... – Rony falou rolando os olhos, atitude essa que deixaria sua namorada possessa.

_-Uon-uon, você sempre está ocupado para mim. Queria namorar um pouquinho..._ – Rony escutou tudo tentando manter a calma, mas ele sabia que não iria conseguir, não por muito tempo, afinal aquela frase já havia começado mal. "Uon-uon", odiava aquele apelido.

-Não posso, tenho muito trabalho, nos falamos depois, certo?

_-Claro, sempre o seu trabalho, sempre! Eu não vou aturar isso quando casarmos, me ouviu? – _a voz no outro lado da linha falou furiosa e então um barulho continuo foi ouvido, demonstrando que a jovem havia desligado o telefone, para alivio de Rony que não precisou responder àquela pergunta.

Casamento, não se imagina casado, não com Lilá, aliás, ainda se perguntava como ainda conseguia continuar namorando a jovem.

Resolveu afastar aqueles pensamentos antes que seu trabalho atrasasse e além de ter uma vida amorosa conturbada, teria uma catástrofe em sua vida profissional, além de dívidas e mais dívidas.

-Luna, mande o próximo candidato entrar por favor.

-_Sim senhor!_

Ajeitou-se melhor em sua cadeira e esperou o próximo candidato entrar, com seus pensamentos vagando em sua futura sócia.

**Continua...**


	4. Capítulo 4

**N/A: Tenho que começar pedindo desculpas pela demora. Não era minha intenção quando comecei a fic, pois ela é para ser curta, e leve de escrever e de ler **

**Bem, obrigada aos que têm lido a fic, e aos que comentaram também. São minha motivação, acreditem!**

**Espero que aproveitem esse capítulo. Personagens novos à caminho e novidades também!**

**Padecendo no Paraíso**

**Capítulo 4**

-Claro, podemos com certeza fechar esse negócio. Mas veja bem... – o homem continuava a persuadir seu cliente, na tentativa de não baratear tanto o preço. Já estava difícil vender aquele produto, - primeiro porque sair de terno e gravata naquele sol de rachar fazia qualquer neurônio derreter, ocasionando assim, a escassez de boas idéias e segundo, que aquele produto nem era de tão boa qualidade assim. – imagina se ele desse quase 50 de desconto, como aquele cliente estava lhe pedindo, seu lucro ficaria em nada!

-Meu senhor... é pegar ou largar!

Ficou pasmo com a proposta. O que ele faria?

-Bem... – ele ainda não sabia o que dizer, não podia deixar o cliente na mão, afinal depois dele, poderia vir muitos outros por conta da indicação, mas também poderia não haver indicação e muito menos lucro, o que o fazia pender mais para o lado da não venda daquele produto...

É, havia feito sua escolha, agora era dizer e ver qual a reação daquele homem arrogante.

-Senhor, eu não tenho outra alternativa, a não ser... – sentiu um tremor no bolso do seu casaco que ia ficando cada vez mais forte com o passar do tempo. Será que a pessoa não percebeu que estava ocupado? Bem, talvez fosse algo que não pudesse ser simplesmente ignorado. E também era uma ótima desculpa para pensar mais. – Com licença, mas preciso atender.

O cliente estreitou os olhos, demonstrando um pouco da sua fúria com aquela indecisão, mas resolveu aguardar.

Remo afastou-se um pouco do seu cliente e por fim atendeu finalmente ao telefone.

-Sim?

-Que demora é essa para atender o telefone "Remozinho"?

-Ah, se soubesse que era você, teria demorado ainda mais! Estou ocupado Sirius... – Remo falou sem deixar de observar os passos do seu cliente.

-Sei, sei... desde quando você consegue algum cliente?

-Ei, meu produto não é tão ruim assim...

-Tá, se não fosse você estaria em um belo carro de ar condicionado – Remo olhou para si no meio da rua enquanto o sol apontava lá no alto. É, talvez o amigo tivesse razão. – e com a chave de um belo apartamento no bolso.

-Está me ligando para dizer o que não tenho?

-Também... mas estou ligando pra dizer o que você pode ter, meu caro... é só você dizer sim para mim.

-Não, não quero casar com você, mesmo sabendo que seria um golpe entanto!

-E o que você me diz de trabalhar na empresa do meu filho? – Remo ouviu seu amigo de infância rir quase como um cachorro do outro lado da linha, quando este emitira um som nada convencional.

-Você bebeu? Escuta, eu estou trabalhando debaixo desse sol aterrorizante e pronto pra dizer que não vou vender a merda do meu produto com os 50 de desconto que o idiota do meu cliente pediu, e não vou ficar ouvindo você falar essas coisas absurdas!

-Não é absurdo nenhum. Rony está saindo. Precisamos de outro Diretor de Negócios e você é perfeito para isso!

-EU?! Nem consigo vender uma droga de perfume!

-Não posso dizer nada se o seu produto é um perfume que tem mais cheiro de gambá do que essência francesa. Agora, se você vier para a Lipsticks, venderá tudo num piscar de olhos. Sua garantia será a qualidade!

-O Harry sabe disso?

-Meu filho confia em mim...

Remo suspirou resignado, afinal a oferta era tentadora. Imagina ele, Diretor de Negócios, sentado em uma sala confortável e com ar condicionado, e ainda por cima, fazendo o que mais sabe: vender.

-Tá... me rendo. Você precisa de alguma coisa minha?

-Seu currículo e xérox de alguns documentos. E de você também, é claro.

-Estarei aí...

Despediram-se e então Remo desligou o celular, com um meio sorriso. Talvez a sorte estivesse batendo finalmente à sua porta e isso lhe deixava tão bem que nem sentir-se-ia culpado ao dizer àquele filha da mãe que não venderia produto algum porque 50 era desconto demais e que ele já era fedido demais para usar aquele perfume vagabundo.

E foi o que fizera, sem se arrepender de uma sequer palavra dita.

**Continua...**

**obs: se bate**

**Bem, não façam como eu... não demorem pra postar os caps pq depois dá confusão... esse cap está curto, mas não se desesperem, o próximo farei o triplo o/**


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/A: Desculpe pela demora em postar um novo capítulo, espero que não volte a acontecer!**

**O capítulo foi betado pela minha fufuxa do coração: A Rafuxaa! **

**Valeu pela ajuda e vc sabe que sempre estará no meu S2 né? Amoo**

**Boa leitura a todos e não deixem de comentar! **

**Capítulo 5**

Jogou-se para trás, encostando suas costas doloridas na cadeira. Tirou os óculos e os pôs sobre a mesa, de maneira que pudesse passar suas mãos sobre os olhos cansativos. Estava trabalhando demais e precisava de férias - bem longas -, as quais pudesse aproveitar em uma ilha deserta com sua esposa e mais ninguém.

É, talvez sonhar não fosse um pecado tão grande, muito pelo contrário. Talvez fosse até uma benção e uma maneira de perceber que ainda continuava lúcido, mesmo com tanto trabalho e preocupação.

Quando aceitou o convite da esposa para tornar-se o diretor daquela empresa, pensou que seria bom e tranqüilo, afinal cuidar da beleza feminina não era assim tão complicado... Ou era o que ele – e só ele – imaginava. Já devia estar acostumado com os acessos de loucura que se instalava na empresa quando um novo produto era lançado. E daquela vez não estava sendo diferente, na verdade estavam ainda mais intensos os ataques da mulherada - a começar por Gina, sua esposa.

Voltou a sentar-se em sua poltrona, voltando sua atenção outra vez aos papéis sobre a mesa. Já passavam das seis horas da tarde e ele não tinha idéia do que poderia fazer com aqueles relatórios. E pensar que a melhor alternativa que a seu alcance era a lata do lixo logo ao lado.

Precisava urgentemente de um novo Diretor de Negócios, pois sabia que não daria conta de administrar aquela parte da empresa. Só esperava que seu pai achasse alguém a altura de seu genro Rony. O ruivo, mesmo sendo um pouco estabanado e teimoso, sabia trabalhar e gerenciar aquela empresa como ninguém.

Harry colocou seus óculos e voltou a ler o montante de folhas em suas mãos, mas não por muito tempo, pois logo foi interrompido com a chegada de nada mais e nada medos que seu pai e um acompanhante.

- Não tem porta em casa? – o moreno prontamente perguntou.

- Acho que não preciso dessas formalidades com você, meu filho. Não quando avistei a secretária do lado de fora do seu escritório e percebi que não correria risco algum entrando sem bater! – Sirius disse maliciosamente. Adorava perturbar seu já crescido menino com aquelas indiretas.

- **Eu proíbo que fale isso novamente! Cho e eu somos apenas amigos e colegas de trabalho!**

- Tudo bem, deixemos as mentiras de lado e vamos ao que interessa... - Harry rolou os olhos e então mostrou as cadeiras à sua frente pra os dois intrusos, ou melhor, para o intruso e sua vítima.

- Acho que você já conhece o Remo, né?

- Claro... como eu ia me esquecer de um _i"tio"/i _que, juntamente com você, adorava me assustar contando histórias de lobisomem?

Remo deixou um sorriso escapar por seus lábios ao lembrar daqueles tempos. Mas o que poderia fazer se na casa de seu amigo só havia aquele tipo de história? Alguma coisa teria que fazer parar aquele menino, ou então ficariam surdos com os berros que o mesmo emitia com tanto vigor.

- Pois então, meu filho, como eu disse que faria, aqui está a pessoa perfeita para ser seu Diretor de Negócios. – Sirius finalizou com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios, ainda mais quando Harry franziu o cenho em descrença. Se um deles já era demais, imagina dois?

- Pai, você sabe que estamos uma empresa, não? E sabe também que aqui não é o colegial e muito menos a faculdade em que vocês estudaram, correto?

- Harry, não é como se fossemos aprontar com tudo e todos. Seu pai e eu crescemos! Estamos aqui para trabalhar... – Remo interveio. Não queria perder aquela oportunidade e muito menos deixar seu amigo na mão. O diretor da Lipsticks esfregou as têmporas levemente e não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Ok, ok! Por mim tudo bem! Mas vamos ter que falar com Gina sobre isso. Talvez ela queira fazer um teste, uma entrevista, enfim... Afinal ela é que manda aqui.

- E em casa também, não é? – Sirius deixou escapar, mas conteve-se ao observar o olhar irado do filho.

- Obrigado, Harry. – Remos falou, antes que tudo fosse perdido.

- Eu é que agradeço, Remo. – Harry levantou-se e então cumprimentou o homem, que repetiu o gesto.

Após algum tempo, os dois homens saíram, deixando Harry outra vez sozinho com seus pensamentos.Ele queria ver no que aquilo daria. Não que achasse que Remo fosse incompetente, mas tinha plena consciência de como seu pai sabia influenciar as pessoas. Ele próprio era testemunha disso.

* * *

- Trouxe o que eu lhe pedi?

- Sim, senhor. – a moça respondeu um tanto quanto temerosa. Sabia como o seu chefe ficava irritado com a simples menção de abertura de uma empresa concorrente.

Toda a vez que ela era chamada para procurar os detalhes da futura concorrente sentia-se como se estivesse a ponto de colocar alguém no caminho do suicídio, pois, logo após, ela magicamente descobria que a dita empresa sumia dos mapas estatísticos e nunca mais ouvia-se falar nela.

Ela nunca ficava sabendo o que acontecia, mas achava estranho, tanto que pressentia que a Weasley's Box estava indo pelo mesmo caminho.

- Ótimo... – o loiro sorriu de forma maligna, enquanto passava os olhos pela lista de características dos donos e os candidatos inscritos à sócio. E, ainda sem retirá-los da folha, falou à secretária. – Como sempre, isso fica apenas entre nós... Caroline.

Draco Malfoy levantou-se ainda com os papéis à mão e andou em direção à morena de olhos verdes, parando logo à sua frente.

- E você sabe o que acontece com que trai minha confiança, não? – um brilho no olhar foi visto por Caroline, enquanto ela tentava se afastar das garras do loiro.

- Sim senhor.

- Resposta certa! – Draco deu um meio sorriso e então mostrou a ficha de uma das candidatas à atual secretária. – Pena que algumas pessoas dão respostas erradas...

Caroline pode visualizar o nome "Hermione Granger" na ficha de inscrição, quase ao mesmo tempo em que lembrou-se daqueles olhos castanhos aguados alertando-lhe sobre os venenos que encontraria em seu dia-a-dia naquela empresa.

- Coitada da Granger. Ainda a procura de emprego. Sabe quem ela é Caroline?

- Não, senhor. – mentiu e, por um momento, ela pensou ter se dado mal.

- Ótimo. Sorte sua não conhecer pessoas sem confiança como essa. Agora pode se retirar. – o loiro finalizou, indicando a porta com a mão onde a aliança dourada brilhava.

Caroline assentiu e saiu, tendo plena consciência de que seu chefe a observava. Draco, por sua vez, sentou-se outra vez de frente para sua mesa e espreguiçou-se tranqüilamente enquanto verificava a ficha dos candidatos aspirando à ridícula vaga de sócio.

Quem iria querer compartilhar os frutos e famas de uma empresa? Só um Weasley pobretão mesmo.

Apesar da Granger ser uma inútil e medrosa, Draco sabia que a jovem era demais para o caminhãozinho do Weasley e que continha informações quentes também. Ele não deixaria aquilo tão fácil. Não mesmo.

* * *

Saboreava seu lanche com grande apetite, quando observou seu marido vindo de longe. Esperou até que ele se aproximasse e então falou:

- Está atrasado.

- Eu tive que resolver alguns problemas, Gina. – Harry defendeu-se enquanto olhava o cardápio da lancheria.

- Sei, depois do expediente? Não dava para esperar para amanhã? Harry, nós combinamos não nos matar no trabalho. Oito horas diárias, não é o suficiente?

- Pare de fazer tantas perguntas! Você sabe que não é o suficiente. – suspirou resignado. – Não quando nossos negócios estão crescendo.

Gina deu outra bocada em seu sanduíche, enquanto Harry chamava o garçom.

- Por favor, pode me trazer um desses também? – falou apontando para a esposa. Ela ainda o observava intrigada. Mas era demais para ela. Tinha que se certificar de que ele...

- Não estava como a Cho, estava?

- De novo não, Ginevra Potter! Quer que eu a demita? Que eu tire o sustento do filho dela?

- Chantagem emocional com uma grávida é golpe baixo, Harry! - o moreno sorriu de forma carinhosa.

- Eu sei que você é justa e confia em mim.

- Sei...

- Só tem a mania de me enlouquecer... – o moreno aproximou-se mais da ruiva, depositando de leve os lábios sobre os dela.

-Te amo! – Gina murmurou entre os lábios do marido.

Separaram-se quando o garçom chegou com o lanche de Harry e esse pôs-se a comer com gula.

- Mas deixamos isso de lado. O que você tinha de tão urgente?

- Hum... Sirius me apresentou, ou melhor, me re-apresentou o Remo. Acho que lhe falei do meu tio-postiço.

- Sim... O do livro de lobisomens?

- Pois então, meu pai afirma que ele seria um ótimo Diretor de negócios.

- Para substituir meu irmão? Não sei Harry... – Gina olhou um pouco assustada. Estava tão acostumada com o trabalho exemplar do irmão, que um "louco" amigo do sogro no lugar da Direção de Negócios não lhe parecia uma boa idéia.

- Tudo bem... Eu disse que você faria uma entrevista antes. Mas, ao meu ver, ele parece ser bem centrado e responsável!

- Amigo do seu pai?

- Qual o problema? Esse cara tem defeitos também, oras.

Ambos riram com divertimento. Nada melhor do que uma conversa leve para espairecer. Ainda mais quando essa conversa é com o amor da sua vida.

Continua...


End file.
